


Weird

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Incest, Knotting, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane confesses to Jade that she's been having some... weird feelings about her. Jade is not weirded out in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

”Jane looked down at her hands nervouly, twiddling her thumbs. “Um, Jade… can I tell you something… weird?”

Jade grinned at her. “Sure!”

“Well… okay.” The short-haired girl drew in a breath and sighed. She’d best air this out now before it became a big awkward thing. “The thing is, Jade, I’m… um… attracted to you.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Jane continued. “I know, it’s really strange, and wrong, because I’m basically your mother! Biologically speaking anyway. And we’re both girls, which… well, that’s not _wrong_ , I guess, but it’s a little strange for me, but you’re just… well, you’re…” She considered mentioning that Jade basically had all of Jake’s good qualities and none of the bad ones, but that would probably just be even _more_  awkward, so she just trailed off.

Jade ventured to finish her sentence. “Super hot?”

“Um… well, you’re very charming and adventurous and…” The long-haired girl stared at her expectantly, and she relented. “…Well, yes, I suppose you’re also ‘super hot.’”

The dog-eared girl chuckled, and Jane was surprised she was taking all of this in stride. “Well, Jane, I can see why you might think that’s kind of bad, but let me tell you three things about me.”

“Okay.”

“First of all,” Jade started, counting with her fingers, “I was raised on an island. By a dog. I don’t really get all these hangups about moms or whatever, and even if I did, you’re not really my mom.”

Jane blinked. “Okay.”

“Second.” She leered at Jane and gave her a smirk. “I think you’re super hot too.”

“Oh.” Jane felt her face burning red, and she put a hand over her mouth. “…Really?”

Jade stepped toward Jane, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Yes, really.” She gave Jane’s butt a firm squeeze, and the short-haired girl squealed.

Jane bit her lip and looked away for a moment. “Well, what’s the third thing?”

With a wry grin, Jade leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“I have a dick.”

***

A remarkably short amount of time later, both of them were naked on Jane’s bed. Jade was on top of her, her tongue thrusting into Jade’s mouth and making her moan. Their sizable breasts rubbed together as they continued to make out, and Jade’s long red cock prodded into Jane’s stomach.

Eventually, Jade pulled away, and Jane gasped for breath. “Oh god, Jade…”

“Jane, you’re so hot,” Jade assured her, continuing to suck at the short-haired girl’s neck. “I want to put it in you so bad…” She rubbed the tip of her dick against Jane’s dripping slit, and Jane gasped through her teeth.

“Jade, wait!” Jade immediately pulled away, and Jane exhaled. “I want it, too, but I don’t know if we should do it like this. I mean, if you got me pregnant… well…”

Jade nodded. “No, I understand. But y’know, there is another way we can do it…” She slipped a hand under Jane’s ass and gently lifted, and Jane got the idea. She lifted herself up and turned over, holding herself on her hands and knees, blushing as she presented her prodigious bare butt to Jade.

She gasped lightly as Jade firmly grasped her rear, and she moaned as the island girl continued to massage her buttocks with her strong, calloused hands. “I’ve never… done anything like this before,” she admitted bashfully.

“That’s fine. You’ll love it, I swear,” Jade assured her, and she lifted her right hand to teleport a large bottle of liquid into her grip. “We just need a little time and a lot of lube.” She popped the cap off of the bottle and squeezed a generous helping of the thick liquid onto Jane’s ass, and Jane gasped as the tepid fluid filled her crack. Jade switched hands and poured another large glob of lube into her right hand, slathering it all over her throbbing member, and Jane moaned at the sloppy sounds of Jade stroking herself, eager to get started.

Once Jade was sure she’d thoroughly lubed up, she took her hand off of her cock and rubbed it against Jane’s ass. Two fingers easily slipped into her asshole, and Jane moaned as Jade prodded into her. The long-haired girl’s digits continued to thrust into Jane’s tight asshole, testing her limits, and she let out a whining moan. “Jade, stop teasing me.”

“I’m not teasing. I’m making sure you’re ready,” Jade replied.

“I _am_  ready,” she huffed. “Just… give it to me, please.”

With a smirk on her face, Jade pulled out of the bent over girl and grabbed her cock, slapping it against the Jade’s large, jiggly ass. “Alright, if you’re that desperate…” She pressed the tip of her shaft against Jane’s pucker and gently pushed forward, and with only a bit of resistance, she was inside, and Jane moaned loudly as two inches of Jade’s cock penetrated her asshole.

“Wow, that was easy!” Jade said with a grin, and she continued to press into Jane, but she was still incredibly tight. She pushed another inch into Jade’s asshole, and Jane groaned at the immensity of the situation, feeling incredibly full even with only a quarter of Jade’s dick inside of her. Jade giggled. “Still sure you’re ready?”

Jade panted. As overwhelmed as she was, Jade’s dick felt incredible inside of her. “Just… keep going.”

Jade shrugged and played along. She pulled out back an inch, then thrust forward slowly but firmly, and Jane let out a keening noise as Jade’s cock plunged into her an inch deeper. Jade settled into a rhythm, steadly driving more and more of her throbbing shaft into Jane’s wonderfully tight asshole, and Jane moaned and panted every step of the way, standing shakily on her hands and knees as her backdoor was stretched more and more by Jade’s girth. Once she’d gotten over halfway in, Jade’s thrusts became longer and deeper, and the island girl moaned at the incredible feeling of Jane’s ass around her length, still nice and tight, but just loose enough to let her thrust faster.

Jane shuddered as she felt Jade pick up the pace. She’d gotten incredibly deep now, nine inches and counting, and Jane moaned loudly as Jade’s cock slid in and out of her more than once a second. Her pussy was dripping profusely even as it lay untouched, and she could feel her arms growing weak, but she grit her teeth and swore to remain standing even as Jade pounded harder and faster into her.

With a resounding smack, Jade buried the last of her cock in Jane’s colon, and she felt emboldened to move faster, rutting into Jane with full, deep thrusts. As she did, she bent over Jane, her erect nipples pressing into  Jane craned her head up and moaned loudly as Jade’s balls slapped against her, each impact sending ripples throughout her entire body, and she struggled to stay standing as her ass and thighs jiggled from the full force of Jade’s shaft. Through gritted teeth, she let out a high groan, and as juices flowed from her pussy, she realized she’d reached her orgasm.

Jade sniffed the air and smiled. “I’m almost there too.” She slammed the full twelve inches of her throbbing cock into Jane’s ass, and Jane shuddered as she was penetrated at her deepest. Jade’s thrusts became shorter, the tip of her member stirring up Jane’s depths, and the short-haired girl could swear she felt Jade’s cock becoming even bigger. and as her anus seared like fire, it dawned on her that that’s exactly what was happening. Jane grunted painfully as the base of Jade’s member swelled inside of her, and Jade panted as she continued to pound Jane’s ass with short, desperate thrusts. Finally, with a loud cry, she reached her limit, and her swollen cock pulsed and twitched as she unleashed a massive torrent of thick white spunk into Jane’s colon, and Jane shuddered loudly as she was stretched even further, still holding herself up on shaking arms and legs.

Even as her orgasm died down, the knot in Jade’s dick remained as swollen as ever, and Jane grunted lightly as Jade tried and failed to very lightly pull out of her. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Jane spoke. “You didn’t mention… this.”

“Hehe, sorry,” Jade replied. “I could, um, teleport, if that helps.”

“Instantaneously, I assume? That would probably be… strange.” She shifted a bit, groaning as Jade’s knot held fast inside of her. “Besides, I’m… starting to get used to it.”

Jade grinned, running a hand over Jane’s thigh. “You’re taking it really well, by the way! I’m surprised you’re still holding yourself up.”

Jane shuddered. With Jade’s knot wedged firmly inside of her, her legs felt like jelly, but she stayed strong. “I’m tougher than I look.”

“Heh. Like John.”

That elicited an alarmed noise from Jane. “You… didn’t do this to _him_ , did you?” she asked.

Jade was briefly taken aback, then quickly looked side to side. “Um, no! Of course not!”

“Right, okay. Well…” Jane stared down at the bed for a moment. “So, how long is this… thing going to last?”

“Ten or fifteen minutes, probably,” Jade answered.

Jane sighed. “Well, I suppose that’s not so bad. Weird, but not so bad.”

She heard a laugh from behind her. “You’re the one who has a crush on your ectodaughter, weirdo.” Jane attempted to muster a response, but before she could, she felt a hand on the left side of her face, gently twisting her head to the side. As she turned, she saw Jade’s face over her shoulder, pressing a long, firm kiss on her lips. As Jade pressed her tongue into Jane’s mouth, she ran a finger over the girl’s dripping slit, and Jane moaned into her ectodaughter’s mouth as careful fingers brushed against her clit. Maybe being weird was okay, she thought. In fact, maybe it was the _best_.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
